


Prompt 24: House

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [24]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Moving, Neighbors, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Hartley are moving in together and bought their first house.</p>
<p>Can be seen as a continuation of Prompt 23: Antique</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 24: House

The sound of a car door closing broke the silence of the morning as a young man looked at the house in front of him. A second man got out and went to stand by the first. He wrapped his arms around the first and rested his head on top of the others.

“Here we are Hartley. Home sweet home.”

“I’m so excited Barry.” Hartley grinned as he looked up.

“I am too. This is _our_ home.” Barry tightened his grip around Hartley before letting his arms slip away.

“The movers should be here soon.” Barry went to the car to grab some of the boxes from the trunk to bring into the house as Hartley unlocked the door. The house was a simple two story house. Entering the front led to a staircase to the left and the kitchen ahead. To the left of the open kitchen was the living room while to the right was the dining room. From the living room there was a door that led to the laundry room that also connected to the garage. Another door in the living room led below the stairs to the basement. On the upper floor were several rooms. They had planned on turning one of the rooms into a guest room and the other a study. A breeze brushed past Hartley and all the boxes from the car was sitting inside. With a roll of the eyes Hartley walked in.

“I promise I won’t speed unpack.” Barry spoke before Hartley could actually say anything.

“Good because I want to do this right. I mean it isn’t every day you buy your first house with your fiancee.” Hartley sighed as he wrapped his arms around Barry’s neck.

“Better not be.” Barry winked as returned the embrace.

“Never.” Hartley stood on his tiptoes to kiss Barry. A knock brought them apart to see the movers standing there.

“Well let’s get this show on the road.” Barry broke apart and with that they began to unload the moving truck.

~  
Hartley smiled as he and Barry unpacked the boxes they had brought from their respective homes.

“Really?” He asked as he pulled out season after season of Doctor Who.

“What? It’s a good series.” Barry defended, “And what’s with all of your Supernatural dvds?” Hartley shrugged at that.

“Have you seen the main characters? They’re hot.”

“So it has nothing to do with you secret love of the supernatural?” Barry asked as he held up a season of Charmed.

“What? Just because science is my second love doesn't mean I don’t like some magic here and there.”

“Second?” Barry asked as he placed the dvds onto the entertainment center.

“Yes because you will always be my first.” And as expected Barry turned with a goofy smile on his face. Next thing he knew Hartley had the lingering feeling of a kiss on his lips. A knock on the door caught their attention and Barry went to answer the door.

“Hello!” a blonde haired teen greeted. Besides him was a rather unamused teen. His reddish hair stood on end as if he had been dragged out of bed.

“Hi.” Barry greeted in return, a bemused smile on his face.

“I saw you guys moving in. We’re your neighbors. I’m Tyler and this is my cousin Daniel.”

“I’m Barry. Uh, do you want to come in?” Barry asked awkwardly.

“Sure!” Tyler agreed entering.

“I’m sorry about him. I’m convinced he was dropped when he was little.” Daniel informed seriously.

“I was not and you know it!” Tyler protested.

“Barry?” Hartley asked as he entered the room.

“Our neighbors.” Barry explained.

“I’m Tyler.”

“Hello. I am Daniel.”

“I’m Hartley, Barry’s fiance.” Hartley held out his hand which Daniel shook as he glanced to his cousin.

“Hey Ty, looks like you aren’t alone anymore.” Tyler scowled at his cousin.

“I have a _girl_ friend.”

“So?”

“I’m _not_ gay!”

“Whatever you say.” Daniel replied flippantly.

“What about you huh?”

“I’m perfectly happy with my computers.” Barry and Hartley send each other bewildered looks.

“Where are your parents?” Barry asked before another argument could break out.

“Aunt Brooke and Uncle Hank aren’t really home all that often.” Tyler informed.

“Mom is a reporter and dad’s a business man. They aren’t bad parents but they are pretty oblivious.” Daniel shrugged.

“Oh? If that’s the case would you like to stay for dinner?” Hartley asked.

“Maybe some other time. It feels rude when you have just moved in.” Daniel responded.

“If you’re sure.”

“So what can you tell us about the neighborhood?” Barry questioned as he sat on the floor, Tyler joining him, “By the sounds of it you’ve lived here a long time.”

“Born and raised.” Daniel agreed as he took a seat.

“Hmm, where to begin?” Tyler hummed, “Okay so first Gran.”

“She isn’t really our grandmother but everyone in the neighborhood calls her Gran.” Daniel elaborated.

“She’s really nice and bakes cookies for everyone on Mondays. She has three kids but they don’t really visit. Next to her are the Sinclairs. There’s Mr and Mrs. Sinclair and their daughter Juniper but she goes by Joey. Joey’s pretty nice but doesn't really hang with anyone besides Bobby. Bobby lives across the street from her and has an insane amount of knowledge on cars.”

“I’m actually surprised he hasn’t stopped by with his mother yet.” Daniel hummed.

“Across the street from you guys are the Duncans. It’s the twins, Alice and James, and their older brother William.”

“William has full custody of them but he’s also selective mute.” warned Daniel before Tyler continued.

“There’s also the Garrisons. They have a young daughter. The rest don’t have kids but they’re nice.”

“You know there’s going to be a block party this saturday. You should come. It’s a good time to meet everyone.” Daniel thought aloud.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Barry agreed with a grin.

“Cool! I’ll let Bobby know. His mom is the one to organize it but she doesn't speak English well.” Tyler informed as he hopped up. Daniel sighed as he stood up as well.

“It was nice to meet you.” Daniel spoke as they were led to the door.

“It was nice meeting you too.” Barry said with a smile. Hartley and Barry waved at the two as Tyler ran across the street too a blue house. Daniel strolled, waving slightly back.

“If everyone really is that nice I think I’m going to like it here.” Barry sighed as he rested his chin on Hartley’s head.

“I agree. Now let’s get back to unpacking. Iris wants to see the house and you of all people know how she gets if she has to wait too long.” Barry chuckled and pressed a kiss to Hartley’s forehead.

“Yeah.” Turning around the two went back to unpacking.


End file.
